On the Way to Heaven
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: Kanade and Otonashi have reunited on Earth! However, this leaves the other world completely devoid of guidance, meaning those who end up there may not be able to escape. Kanade is troubled by this, but can she use what she's learned to guide people straight to Heaven? Only one way to find out! Rated T for ideologically sensitive material.
1. The First Wish

"So you remember everything that happened?"

"Yes. The Guild, my role as Angel, our friends, and the Shadows. I can recall each event, clear as day."

"I see. So it wasn't just me." They were sitting across from each other, the summer sun bearing down on them. It was a small cafe in the heart of the city, not more than a stone's throw from where the each of them lived. Nonetheless, that they could meet again at all was more than chance; perhaps it was fated to be. After all, the two were connected. "Have you met up with anyone else since then?"

The silver-haired girl shook her head. "As far as I can tell, all obliterated members were sent to Heaven, having fulfilled their dreams. You and I may be the only two who made it back here, which leads me to conclude that we have unfinished business here as well."

"You may be right," responded Yuzaru Otonashi with a sigh. "In any case, I can't stay long; my shift is in twenty minutes."

"What's it like to be a nurse?" Kanade Tachibana asked curiously.

"For now it's mostly grunt work. I go in and administer intravenous drugs, take vitals, and record all of the information so the head physicians are properly informed. It's rather routine, but it's nice to be able to talk to the patients as I do so."

"Well, I think it sounds interesting. Working with people, getting to know them. Are you able to help them? The way you did in the other world?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do in my current position," Otonashi replied. "I'm afraid that some of them will end up in the other world, and with us not being there to help them, the events of battlefront could resurface."

"You work in the pediatric ward of your hospital, correct?"

"Yeah. Some of the patients are young, while others are closer to our own ages."

"I see," replied Kanade as she took a sip of her drink. "I feel like I'm keeping you too long. My apologies."

"Don't worry about it! It's great to be able to see you under more normal circumstances. By the way, how is the heart?"

"Wonderful. So far, no signs of rejection. And your artificial one?"

"Well, I'll never be a star athlete, but I can at least do my job. Anyway, I'd better get going. I'll catch you later, Kanade!" With that, Yuzaru Otonashi departed for work, leaving the young girl lost in thought.

_There has to be something I can do, _the girl thought to herself. _I may no longer have Guard Skills, but I'm by no means a weakling without them. Surely, with proper resourcefulness, I can become an asset. Hm..._

She began to depart for home, passing numerous shops and throngs of people. For some reason, Christmas in July was really popular this year. Reasoning that people simply desired an excuse to spend their money, she found herself writing it off as unimportant, until she reached the end of the block.

The corner shop had a video display, showing a newer rendition of "A Christmas Carol." The scene that was playing out was the Ghost of Christmas Present. Of course, she knew the story. The first two ghosts try to show Ebenezer Scrooge where his life went wrong, while the final ghost tried to show him what really matters most.

_What really matters most, huh? _She stopped, as something began to click slowly in her mind. The girl recalled her experiences in the other world, helping old acquaintances pass on by fulfilling their innermost dreams and passions. Bringing about happiness through the elimination of all doubt. _I wonder, could I do the same things here on Earth? _As she walked home, she continued to ponder this line of questioning. Kanade knew that, if she was going to go through with this, she would need a catalyst, in the form of somewhere through which she could focus on this task. She did know of one place, actually...

* * *

"Well, Naoto, it looks like you're doing a lot better tonight," Otanashi announced to the boy laying in a hospital bed before him. "Your fever is almost all the way down and you aren't coughing as much."

"I'm feeling a lot better. Do you think I'll be out of the hospital soon?"

"If you continue to rest, we'll do what we can to make you all better. Anyway, nurses will continue to check up on you throughout the night. And there's a basin on the side of your bed if you need to cough up fluid."

"Thank you for all of your help, Doctor Otonashi."

Yuzaru found himself grinning from ear to ear as he turned off the light, exiting the room. The young patient was beginning to nod off when suddenly, he realized he was not alone. "Who's there?"

"Relax, I am a friend. I have been sent here to grant your wish. What is your name?"

"Naoto Akiyama. Who are you?"

"My name is Angel. I would like you to tell me about yourself."

The young boy slowly sat up in bed. "Well, I am fifteen years old, and I attend secondary school in Saitama. My hobbies include cycling and games of Shogi."

"That is an interesting combination, Naoto."

"You think so? It's such an amazing game that requires mastery of each piece, as well as the ability to read your opponent's mind."

"I can't say I've ever been skilled at such a game," replied the girl in the shadows. "Do you play often?"

"As often as I can. Though being in the hospital I haven't been able to. Everyone is so busy."

"What say you and I play a match, Naoto?"

"Do you mean it?" The boy's eyes lit up at this. "Do you have the game with you?"

"I know where it is located. Give me a moment to fetch it for us." With that, the girl descended into the darkness and out the door. Dashing silently as to not alert anyone of her presence, she made it to a playroom at the end of the hall. As she was the age of the other patients, she didn't arouse too much suspicion heading for the cupboard and pulling out the board game. Shuffling like a specter, she exited the room as quietly as she had come in, making it down the hall in record time to arrive in Naoto's room.

"Welcome back, Angel!"

"I have the game. Shall we start, then?" She set up the board on the bed, and the two began a casual game against one another. Angel listened to the boy talk about friends, family, classes, and many other things as the time continued to progress before them. The girl did her best to parry the moves of the young gamesman, but in the end, lost out.

"Haha, I won!" the boy announced, wheezing laughter escaping his lips.

"Hm...that you did. Congratulations, you fought well." The girl reached for his medical chart. "Pneumonia with complications. I understand how horrible that must feel."

"Do you get sick, Angel?"

"I was born with a bad heart. A fallen angel who lived in fear, a constant fear of dying. But I was saved, and that is why I am here. I wish to save you from the fate that had befallen me."

"What happened?"

There was a pause before the girl continued. "Before one can make it into Heaven, all fears, doubts and regrets must be cast aside. Passing on begins with total fulfillment of the soul. If one cannot achieve this, they are thrust into a purgatory of sorts, a sink or swim world where they must learn to do these things. However, such a journey is torturous, and it is far better for one to fulfill themselves on Earth than to fulfill themselves in that world."

"Angel...am I going to die?"

"I do not have the answer, Naoto. But, if you were to die, wouldn't you rather it be without regrets? Wouldn't you rather it be after you've achieved happiness?"

"I...I understand. Angel, I think I'm ready to tell you my wish."

"Speak your desire." The girl stepped forth from the shadows, her golden eyes reflecting like jewels in the dim light of the patient room.

The young boy began to cough violently, spitting fluid into the basin beside him before responding. "My wish is to battle a great Shogi prodigy. I know that, at my current skill level, I will most certainly be beaten. However, my goal is not to win, but to learn. I desire to understand the game far more than anyone else."

"You are certain this is your wish?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Naoto; I will see to it that your wish is granted, by any and all means necessary. But for now, I must go. Rest, child, for tomorrow is a new day, with new struggles and new rewards." Briskly, she made her exit, leaving the boy in darkness. Shortly after, a nurse came in, puzzled by the Shogi match that had been left on the bed. The boy simply smiled.

Next Time: Kanade seeks out a chess master, but can she find one in time?


	2. Against the Clock

She was in a library, sitting at a computer and poring over names of revered shogi gurus from across Japan. Of the thirteen she had contacted through email, seven had already declined and the other six had yet to respond at all.

Every night, she visited Naoto in the hospital, talking with the boy and playing matches against him. She did her best to assure the boy that a master would be found, but deep down she felt herself becoming more and more frustrated. If she couldn't get somebody to take her idea seriously, would she even be able to grant this boy's wish at all?

On the eighth night she visited the boy, she found him hooked up to a respirator. "It's me; how are you feeling, Naoto?"

"It hurts to breathe, but I'll be alright," answered the boy, his breath ragged as he burst into another fitful cough. "Any luck finding an opponent for me?"

"I am working diligently to find someone. So far I have made contact with twenty-nine people. I will not rest until I can complete your wish."

"If you aren't able to find someone-"

"Don't talk that way, Naoto. Keep hope; if you continue to believe, then it will most certainly come to be a reality."

"Thank you, Angel. This means a lot to me."

The two started playing their nightly game. Kanade watched grimly as the boy's moves became slower, his movements weaker. As they wrapped up another win for the boy, the midnight angel put the game away, bid him goodnight, and disappeared through the door, trying to hold back the tears.

Not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone. "My gosh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...Otonashi?"

"Kanade? What are you doing here at this hour!?"

"It's kind of a long story...um...you wouldn't happen to know anyone good at shogi, would you?"

"Have you been visiting my patients?" The young nurse was stern.

"Like I said, it's a long story. When does your shift end?"

"Ten minutes. Look, go to the cafeteria; we can talk there. Don't go into anymore patient rooms, okay?"

"Yes, Yuzaru." Sulking, the girl trudged along until she made it to the cafeteria. She bought a hot chocolate and sat, stirring the drink impatiently until her friend finished up his shift. Finally, she saw him walk in.

Sitting down with a coffee in hand, he began. "So I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that the mysterious figure who's been going to Naoto Akiyama's room every night is you. Am I right?"

"Yes, but I had a reason!"

"Do you realize how much trouble you can get in if someone catches you? They'll kick you out and ban you from coming back."

"I know the risks, but please, if you could hear me out."

Otonashi let out a sigh. "Alright. Tell me everything."

The girl relayed the story of how she was walking home and came up with the idea to don the name Angel once again, and grant the requests of people who were ill. She managed to get a hold of Otonashi's patient roster and decided to start with the boy who was afflicted by pneumonia. She told her friend about the boy's request to meet a shogi master and play against them, and that she had been actively searching for one. "You see, Yuzaru? This might be our chance to prevent people from entering the other world. It's our calling, our obligation to help fulfill these wishes. Will you help me?"

"Kanade...It is a good idea, I admit. However, I can't help. If I go behind the administration like this, it could cost me my position at this hospital. I'm sorry, but if you want to do this, you have to prove that it's a successful idea, and unfortunately that means going it alone."

"I see," responded the silver-haired girl as she took a sip of her drink. "Then I will prove it's a successful idea. I will complete Naoto's request if it's the last thing I do."

"You need to hurry then," he informed her with sorrow. "His condition isn't improving and the head physician is giving him two more days at best. Realistically, though, you'll have until tomorrow night. I'm sorry, Kanade."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their respective drinks and then parting for the night. As Kanade walked home she couldn't help but kick herself for her stupidity. _One more day...and I've exhausted as many names as I could come up with...damn! What am I missing? What haven't I tried yet? _ Her sleep was restless, marred by fear and doubt.

* * *

"Are you alright Kanade?" Minami, a good friend of the girl, asked as they were walking down the avenue. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Yeah... I didn't sleep well last night," replied the silver-haired girl, forcing a yawn.

"Really? That's unlike you," chimed in her other friend, Eri.

"I've been working on a project lately, but it's not going well. I'm missing something important and I can't figure out what it is."

"Well, I hope you figure it out," answered Eri.

"Hey, I hate to run on you two," Minami began, "but I need to go see my grandfather at the old folk's home today."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Have a good time," said Eri.

"We'll probably just talk about school stuff and play some games. He's really into games of wit, like chess and shogi."

Kanade froze. "Wait...what did you say, Minami?"

"I said my grandpa loves games like chess and shogi. He was the prefectural champion in 1989. I don't think I've ever beaten him."

"That's it! Minami, I need to know if you can do me a huge favor."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you guys through here." The receptionist was unyielding.

"Please, sir," said Angel. "You need to let us see Naoto Akiyama right away! This man, Sojiro Nasujima, needs to see him."

"Oh? What for?"

"This girl requested I come here to meet with the young boy in a game of shogi," replied Sojiro. "Apparently it is the boys dream to play against a skilled shogi opponent. I want to be able to help fulfill his wish. Please, sir, let me do this. I know how it feels, being so close to death and so full of regret. Please don't make the boy go through that alone."

Moved by the passionate words of the old man, the young clerk relented. "Very well. Room 134, but please be courteous of the other patients in the hospital." With that, Angel, Minami and Sojiro advanced through the halls leading up to the patient's room.

"Angel..." Naoto was ghostly pale.

"Naoto, your wish was to play against a skilled shogi warrior. Your wish shall be granted. Sojiro, please step forward."

"Well now," replied the old man, "you must be the young shogi hobbyist Angel was telling me about. I'll have you know that in 1989 I was unbeatable. Are you prepared for a serious match?" The boy nodded.

Kanade and Minami watched intently as the two began to strategize, each move deliberate, each move a counter to the last. The minutes passed with neither side relenting. Pieces rose to power as other pieces were slain. The boy fought well, pulling out as many stops as he could, but in the end, the old man was more experienced and more cunning, snagging a narrow victory.

"Thank you...master Nasujima. And you, Angel...you made my dream...a reality..."

"You weren't so bad yourself, boy. You were the best opponent I've had in over twenty years."

"Sojiro Nasujima," began Kanade, "would it trouble to stay with us a little while longer? To stay with Naoto, until...until the end?"

The old man smiled and nodded his approval. The two shogi prodigies played a few more games, as the man continued to show the boy steps and tactics to victory. The boy was happier than he had ever been. Even as his body continued to shut down, Naoto found himself without worry or pain, his heart filled with joy.

* * *

Time of death was called at 8:31 PM. Minami took Sojiro back to the old folk's home, but Kanade found herself still in the patient room. Naoto's body had already been taken to the morgue. However, the girl couldn't bring herself to leave. She sat on the bed, lost in thought.

"You did a good thing, Kanade, or should I say, Angel?" It was Yuzaru. "I'm impressed; you managed to overcome the odds and fulfill the wish of a dying boy."

"I almost didn't make it, though. It was luck that carried me through. I just hope it was enough for Naoto to make it into Heaven."

"I'm sure he will. Anyway, Angel is the talk of the entire hospital. The director would personally like to speak with you."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

* * *

The director was a graying man in his mid-forties. His suit was a navy blue, his tie a checkered purple. "Ah, you must be Kanade Tachibana. I remember you were the recipient in Dr. Otanashi's heart transplant. He's told me much about you."

"It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Ibuki."

"Please, the pleasure is mine. Let me be straight to the point; I would like to offer you an internship in this hospital."

The girl's jaw dropped. "I'm not really sure what to say, sir. It's an honor to be considered for such an offer."

"I sense a great power within you. I can tell that your efforts in the Akiyama case came directly from the heart. I want to help you cultivate that in any way that I can. Will you allow me this pleasure of working with you?"

Kanade smiled and nodded. "Very well. You can count on me."

A/N: So ends the first case. From hereon out, Kanade is an intern at the general medical center where Yuzaru Otanashi also works. She'll be assigned to the same cases as he is, with minor exceptions where necessary.


	3. Death-Seeker

CONTENT WARNING: The following scenes have content related to depression and suicidal actions. In no way is this story attempting to glorify or sensationalize depression or suicide. This chapter of "On the Way to Heaven" is very loosely based on past events; however, it remains a work of fiction. For more information, see the Author's Notes (A/N) at the end of the chapter.

Kanade checked herself again in the mirror, admiring the way her white lab coat draped loosely across her shoulders. It contrasted sharply with her all-black attire underneath, and in her opinion, added a good five or six years to her overall figure.

"Looks good on you, as always," said Dr. Otonashi, leaning next to a locker.

"Thanks. I always try for a deeper level of seriousness. Helps with my overall theme, so to speak."

"I'd say you're spot on. Anyway, I have your next case." Yuzaru handed her the file. It had been three weeks since Kanade had taken on her role as Angel within the hospital. Thus far, her first two official cases were quite successful. The first, a terminal cancer patient, involved publishing a book; half the proceeds were going to the hospital and it had been doing well. The second was a transplant patient, which hit close to home for the two medical officials. However, they found a match in the nick of time and saved the girl's life.

"Akio Kasukabe, age fourteen," recited the golden eyed girl. "Diagnosis is botulism toxin leading to respiratory failure and paralysis. According to the file, he's off a ventilator and speaking. Wouldn't it stand to reason his paralysis will be gone soon as well?"

"Keep reading."

Kanade continued. "Bacteria entered the body through a puncture wound in the intestinal wall. Digestive and respiratory effects remain present even after repair of the damaged organ and removal of the respirator. The wound itself appeared to be self-inflicted, and counseling was recommended for the patient." She looked up. "This boy stabbed himself with an infected knife?"

"According to his parents, he started to get really depressed about two years ago. Stopped talking to friends and mostly kept to himself. As for why he decided to cut himself open, well, he's not saying. If he doesn't talk soon, the hospital will send him to psychiatric."

"How long will I have in order to work on this?"

"They're holding him for fourteen days. You should be able to figure it out by then, hopefully. Anyway, I'm counting on you, Kanade." With that, Otonashi left to start his shift.

* * *

Akio was in bed, sketching diligently on a small pad of paper as the soft glow of a bedside lamp bathed the room ever so slightly. "You know, that's terrible for your eyes," he heard from across the room. Looking up, he saw the figure of a young woman, silver hair flowing over her eyes.

"Maybe, but this is a hospital, not an optometrist. I prefer the lighting this way; it helps me think."

The young woman nodded and walked over. "Might I see what you're drawing?"

"It's a vase," replied Akio. "I may not be good at math, but I can sketch objects geometrically with ease. I'm not sure why that is."

"It looks good. Do you have plans to be an artist?"

"Oh, not at all. It's more of a hobby of mine. My parents really push math and sciences. Ultimately, I'm likely to end up in engineering."

"But is that what you want?" She looked at him, in a way looking though him. Finally, he relented.

"If I could, I'd go into graphic design. Still, engineering has a lot of computer aided drafting, which is also design. In a way, I'm doing what I want and still making my parents happy."

"Unfortunately, that isn't the whole truth, is it?" The girl in the lab coat paused. "There is something that is deeply upsetting you. I can see that much, but to grant your wish I will need you to open up to me."

"Wish?" The boy was puzzled.

"Perhaps it would help if I told you a little about myself. My name is Angel, and I am a caretaker within this hospital."

"Why are you called Angel?"

"Because I was once dead."

"That can't be."

"You think so?" She pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing a small section of scar tissue. The boy's eyes widened. "Do you see this, Akio Kasukabe? This is the mark I bear. Not long ago I thought my life was over; I had run out of things to live for."

"No way..."

"And then, out of the blue, somebody I had never met gave their heart to me. Their entire heart. They now live with an artificial one while I walk around, carrying a piece of them, forever. I cherish it deeply, for it has given me a reason to have faith in the world."

Tears began to form in the young boy's eyes. "I see...I didn't realize...didn't know...but it sounds so easy...to live, and yet...I feel myself wanting to die..." The boy began to sob. Kanade put her arms around him and held him close to her as he continued to let his emotions run free.

"Angel..."

"Yes, Akio?"

"I tried to end it all. I felt, for the longest time, that I had no reason to keep living. I stabbed myself. I thought I would bleed out, all of my pain and doubt leaving my body in one swift motion. But it didn't; all I was left with was agony and suffering. Now that I'm alive, I have to live with that mistake. But I don't know if I can..."

"It's alright, Akio. It's alright, just let yourself begin to heal." They sat there for several minutes, the boy being comforted by Angel, tears cascading down his cheeks as he felt complete emotional release.

* * *

"Well, how'd it go?" Otanashi had joined Kanade for a drink in the cafeteria.

"It went rather well," replied the silver haired nurse. "Akio really opened up to me."

"Did he tell you what his wish was?"

"Yes, and it actually has me worried. I don't know if I'll be able to fulfill it."

"Really? That's unlike you. What's so difficult about his request?"

"Well, his, or rather, her, request is to come out to her parents. Akio Kasukabe is transgender."

A/N: I'd like to, at this time, take a second to talk about depression and suicide. Depression is real, and it impacts millions of people. If you think you might have depression, I want you to know that you are not alone. Many people, myself included, have struggled with it at one point or another. The best thing you can do is reach out and ask for help. Go to a friend, a teacher, a mentor, or someone you can trust, and tell them you need their help. Often you will find that they are more than willing to lend a hand.

Suicide and thoughts pertaining to it are very serious and should always be treated as life-threatening. If you suspect someone of having suicidal thoughts, do not hesitate to get someone else involved (a parent, teacher, etc.), for that person's safety. If you find yourself having suicidal thoughts, do not hesitate to call up someone you know, a suicide hotline, or if necessary, emergency services.


	4. Coming Out Story

"You're back." The patient put their sketchpad to the side as Angel walked in and sat down.

"Indeed I am," replied the volunteer nurse. "You appear to be looking better today."

"I feel a lot better, actually. I can move a little more freely and breathe a little easier."

"Good to hear. What's past is past, and you can only move forward into the future. And on that note, I would like to discuss our topic from yesterday." This elicited a frown from the young patient, but Kanade continued nonetheless. "First and foremost, how do you wish for me to address you?"

"Ayame Kasukabe. That is what I would like to be called."

"Very well then, Ayame," answered the golden-eyed girl. "Now then, I would like to know a little bit more about you. It's not often to find someone who is transgender, after all."

"It's kind of a long story."

"Take all the time you need."

"Alright." Ayame took a deep breath. "For me, it started in grade school, but in retrospect, it may have even been present before that. When I was little, I didn't really hang out with other boys; most of the time my friends were girls. I didn't really think much of it until I hit middle school. That's when everything changed.

"Everyone around me was hitting puberty; boys becoming men and girls becoming women. But when it hit me, I felt...different. I'm not really sure how to explain it. My body just started to feel foreign to me. I became repulsed by myself, and that's when I started to feel depressed. I began to self-harm because I didn't understand what was happening to me and why I was so against it while everyone else was alright with what was happening to them.

"I remember thinking to myself, 'Why couldn't I have been a girl?' At first, I tried to push such thoughts out of my head. Over time, however, it became an impossible task. I began to wish more than anything that I could simply become female, even though I knew such a thing was impossible. It wasn't like there was a magic spell you could say that would allow you to change sex, as much as I wanted that to be the case.

"Still, I continued to desire such a change. And one day, while in one of my classes, I heard some students talking about actual human sex changes. When I got home, I did some research, and that's when I learned that, through hormones and surgery, people could change from man to woman or vice versa. So that's what I want to do. I want to be able to become a woman. _That_ is my wish."

Angel took a moment to process all of the information before responding. "I see. While I do not know the depression and sadness you feel, I can sympathize with your plight. It sounds to me like you've had a rough and unfair journey. I want to help turn things around for you." She put her hand over Ayame's, staring deep into the young transgirl's eyes. "I will do what I can to help put you on that path."

Ayame smiled. "Thank you, Angel. This means a lot to me."

"The first thing you will need to do, however, is come to terms with your family. They need to know."

"I couldn't!" gasped Ayame, drawing back her hand as if she had just been burned. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I can break the news to them. They would either think they failed as parents, or reject me completely...I can't lose them! I just can't!"

"I know it's hard, but bottling it up is just going to make it harder on you. I'll even help you."

"I don't know, Angel. I just don't know..."

"You want this. This is who you are. You cannot sacrifice yourself for anybody, not even for your family." The patient was silent, therefore Kanade continued. "I knew a boy who gave up his entire existence to be what his father wanted him to be. The guilt he felt inevitably corrupted him."

"Corrupted?"

"You take your frustration and hostility out on yourself. He took his frustration and hostility out on others. But both paths are equally destructive."

"I...You're right."

"Do the right thing. Embrace who you are. Show them how you feel. I'll give you time to think about it." Kanade stood up and walked out the door, leaving the transgirl to her own thoughts.

* * *

"Think she'll actually go through with it?" asked Otonashi. They were in the cafeteria once again, he with his coffee and Kanade with her hot chocolate. Creatures of habit, creatures of comfort.

"It is his wish," answered the girl nonchalantly. "It will only come to fruition if he wills it; I am merely a catalyst."

"Can the same be said of your other patients?"

"Of course. Naoto saw value in an old man's ability to play a game. Kaori's ingenuity allowed her to come up with a creative way to market her book. Momoka had a reason for living, therefore her willpower is what gave us the time to find an organ for her. In turn, Ayame's desire to become female must overcome any doubts she may have."

"Huh, never thought of it that way. You know what you should do?"

"Hm?"

"Give her a makeover. Make her look the part so when she comes out, it has the full effect."

Kanade mulled it over. On one hand, if such a plan succeeded, it would eliminate any doubts for the patient and unite the family. On the other, if it failed, the hospital would be accepting responsibility and the internship eliminated. Still, it was clever, and the odds were favorable.

"Very well, Yuzaru. I'll give it a try."

* * *

"I've thought about it," began Ayame as she watched Angel come through the door. "I will come out to my family. I'm just not sure how."

"The obvious solution would be for you to be a woman when you tell them. Given your facial features and body type, that's something we can accomplish." The volunteer nurse pulled out a makeup kit and a wig. "Are you willing to give it a try?"

The patient nodded, and Kanade went to work in silence. She wasn't the best at putting on makeup, but managed to pluck and curl, coat and conceal until Ayame resembled a young maiden. The black wig completed the look, flowing down to Ayame's back with bangs that partially concealed her eyes. It was somewhat gothic looking: heavy eyeliner and a dark blue shadow. Regardless, Ayame did look rather cute, and very passable as a girl.

"Alright, I'm going to show you now." Ayame pulled out a mirror and held it in front of the transgirl.

"Is...is that me? I look so feminine! You did an amazing job, Angel! Thank you so much!" Impulsively, Ayame hugged Angel tightly, trying not to cry for fear it would smear the makeup.

"Alright, I did what I could. I hate to rush things, but this is something where you need to be rapid. Do or die. Do you think you'll be able to face your parents now?"

"I'll do my best. Thank you Angel, for everything."

Kanade entered the hall. As if on cue, the patient's mother was walking down the hall toward her.

"Ah! You must be one of the nurses. How's Akio's condition?"

"The patient is continuing to improve. However, we have to retain patients with botulism for a minimum of three weeks to keep a continual assessment of the illness. It's just a formality. Can I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Is something the matter?" The woman, in her late 30s, seemed puzzled at this odd request from the nurse.

"As you are probably aware, Akio was referred to counseling due to the suspicion of self-affliction. That has since been confirmed and treatment for depression is ongoing."

"But why? Why is he doing this to himself? This all happened when he hit middle school. He was such a happy boy before then."

"There's something he wasn't telling you. It's something that is very serious and very life changing. Do you love your son?"

"Of course! Why even ask me that?"

"If your son were to choose a path, a path that so deviated from what people consider 'normal,' would you still love him for who he is?"

"Even if it's something I wholeheartedly disagree with, I'm his mother! I gave birth to him, so of course I will always love him! What's this all about?"

"It's better if you hear it directly. Go in, listen to everything he has to say before you start to judge him. Be there for him; he needs you now more than ever. Good luck, Mrs. Kasukabe."

* * *

Kanade sat outside the door of Ayame's room. There was no yelling, no screaming, no anger. There was only sadness, consoling, the fear that a mother had done wrong, the assurance of a daughter that her mother was not to blame. Mrs. Kasukabe decided to stay with her newfound daughter that night, and deep down, Kanade knew there would be hope and happiness for that family.

Still, the whole thing was bittersweet to her.

"You know you did the right thing," Otanashi said to her later that night, as they were in the locker room stowing their lab coats and equipment. "Sometimes happiness has to come from pain."

"It isn't fair, though. The ends don't justify the means." Kanade sat on the bench, arms at her sides, contemplating the case as a whole. "In a way, I killed Akio Kasukabe in order to bring Ayame Kasukabe into this world. Tonight, a mother mourns over her lost son. Can the birth of a daughter possibly fill that void?"

"It's hard to say," replied Otanashi. "But I will tell you this: when you left me to come back to life, you gave _me_ a reason to do so as well. That's the only reason I'm here, right now. In the same vein, you gave Ayame Kasukabe a reason for living, which saved her life. By killing one, you stopped the death of two. And that has to count for something." Slamming shut his locker, Yuzaru Otanashi walked out the door. Kanade sat alone, wondering just where she was going to go from here.

A/N: And so ends another case, bringing the count up to four if you consider the two that were handwaved at the start of chapter three. One thing you should have noticed by now is that my interactions between Kanade and Yuzaru are very similar to the interactions between Gregory House and James Wilson in the TV Drama "House MD." I'm using that series as a basis for many of the characterizations in this fanfic, because the two actually meld together quite nicely, I find.

As someone who is a transsexual, I was surprised at how difficult these two chapters were to write. It didn't help that I was trying _very_ hard not to make Ayame a self-insert. Here's what is true: I did have feminine tendencies that I ignored when I was in elementary school, only to come face-to-face with in middle school, when I hit puberty. Like Ayame, I did come out to my parents at fourteen. I would have at thirteen but, fearing rejection, waited a year.

I came out to my father, not my mother. I wrote a letter as a means of coming out, but I've read anecdotes of others dressing as their desired sex and then taking the plunge, so to speak. That's the basis I used for this plotline. I did self-harm in the past, but it happened after I came out, not before, and it's something I prefer not to discuss.

While it was interesting to develop an OC like Ayame, I don't have plans to include more characters like her in this fic. That's the first, last, and only LGBT/Coming Out case as far as this fanfic is concerned.

-HumanKnotGirl


	5. The Accident

"So how did you do on that last exam?" Eri asked Kanade as they walked down a particularly busy avenue. It was October, and while the days were getting shorter, the hustle and bustle of the city continued to persist as it always would.

"I managed to pull off a passing grade, even though I skipped three of the questions by accident," replied the silver-haired girl with a blush.

"That's just like you, isn't it? Really, I know you're at the top of the class but you could be a bit more methodical when it counts, Kanade."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. No need to rub it in."

"Anyway, if you're not busy this weekend, you and Minami can swing by and we can look over the next section together."

"I'd like that, but my internship has me rather busy as of late."

"How's that going? Every time I try to text you, you're doing something and it takes _forever_ to get a response out of you."

"I'm sorry," Kanade replied. "I will try to be better about it in the future. It's just that-"

Suddenly, she felt a shove from behind and fell as a mysterious girl ran past her down the street.

"Hey! Watch yourself!" shouted Eri as she helped Kanade up. "You OK?"

"Yeah, cut my hand a little but nothing serious. What was that just now?"

"Some chick running pell-mell toward...did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like tires squealing up ahead. You don't think..." Kanade stared at Eri, who stared back at her. Putting two and two together, the girls dashed down the street. It wasn't long before they came upon the scene of an accident, a small sedan with its windshield bashed in, and the girl laying in the middle of the intersection. She wasn't moving.

Kanade ran to the girl. A quick assessment revealed severe bruising and possible broken bones. She pulled out her phone and dialed 119. "I have a girl who's just been involved in a pedestrian accident. She's breathing but unconscious; I need medical help ASAP!"

* * *

It wasn't until about five hours later that the girl finally awoke. The first thing she noticed was a rhythmic beeping sound. Turning to her right, she saw a pulse/oxygen monitor, as well as a series of IV bags and tubes. Following the tubes down, she realized they connected to her arms, one filled with clear liquid, and the other filled with red liquid.

"You're lucky to be alive," called out a voice on the other side of the room. "Your spleen ruptured as you were being moved into the ambulance and you started to bleed out. By the time we got you here, you'd lost several units."

"A-Ambulance? Is this...a hospital?"

"Correct. You were hit by a car earlier this afternoon. From what we could deduce, you had earphones in and didn't notice it coming toward you."

"Where was I going...?"

"We were hoping you could help us figure that out, Suzume."

"Suzume?" The girl looked confused.

"That's your name, isn't it?" asked the voice.

"I don't...I don't know...everything's a blur." The girl pulled the covers closer to her as tears formed in her eyes. The figure came closer.

"My name is Angel, and I am one of the assistant nurses at this hospital. I'm going to ask you some questions." After a nod from the patient, she began. "First off, do you remember where you live?"

"An apartment, but the name doesn't ring a bell."

"Do you live alone, or with another person?"

"I don't think I live alone."

"When is your birthday?"

"I can't remember."

"What is twelve multiplied by nine?"

"It's...one hundred and eight."

Kanade frowned. "You seem to be suffering from amnesia, which can happen in serious accidents. Your other mental faculties seem to be intact, which is a good sign. I'll make a note of it in your file. As previously stated, the name we have for you is Suzume Ichinose, age fourteen. DOB is January 19th, and you have an ID card from a prefectural public school." The girl was silent. "I understand how overwhelming this can be, Suzume. Try and rest, and maybe tomorrow things will make a bit more sense."

* * *

"The school gave us her grandmother's phone number," explained Otanashi as he scribbled more information into the patient file. " Suzume's parents died in a train accident sometime in the past year. Lorelei Ichinose is the woman's name. She came by to complete the paperwork and then left without saying much at all."

"You would think she'd be more worried, what with her granddaughter being in a near-critical condition," replied the intern.

"I thought the same thing. What I heard is that she was very fidgety and reactive the whole time she was here."

"I wonder why that is. Regardless, our first priority is tending to Suzume and trying to get her memory back."

"Great minds think alike, they say. I can talk to the director about using hypnosis to stimulate her hippocampus. He should be open to it."

"Do you think it'll work?" Kanade pondered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"By all means," answered Suzume. She was greeted by Angel, along with a slightly older male nurse.

"I'm Dr. Otonashi, your attending nurse while you're a patient at this hospital. And I believe you've already met Angel?"

"Y-Yes. Hello, you two," Suzume weakly replied.

"We would like to help you get your memory back," Kanade began. "To do that, we are going to put you in a hypnotic state and have you recall the events leading up to your accident."

"You're going to hypnotize me?"

"Think of it as a sort of guided meditation," Otanashi chimed in. "If it works, your brain will start to fill in the blanks on its own. Are you willing to give it a try?"

"I understand...what do I need to do, doctor?"

"Just relax, and count backward from ten." With Otanashi guiding her, Suzume soon found herself falling through the darkness, into the deepest recesses of her mind...

Next Time: Ayame learns the secrets of her old self. What do her past and present hold for her?


	6. Three Doors

"What do you see?" asked Otanashi as the female patient entered a state of meditative ease.

"It's a black room. I can see three doors. I tried the handles but two of them are locked."

"And the third?"

"It opens and I can see a light on the other side."

"I want you to head toward the light, Suzume."

"Yes..." focusing, the young girl allowed her mind to open, and stepped toward the light. She found herself standing in a park, a young girl playing on a jungle gym. "It's me...I think this was when I was about seven."

"Is there anybody else there with that version of you?"

"I see a man and a woman. Something tells me they're my family. They look a lot like me."

"Do you know their names, Suzume?"

"I think so...um...the man, his name is...Seiichi? I think that's right."

"And the woman?"

"Chiyo...Chiyoko is her name."

"Very good," replied Yuzaru as he guided her through the memories. "See if you can move forward in time."

The girl concentrated. "I see myself...I'm at my middle school graduation ceremony."

"Are your parents there as well?"

"Yes. I remember them being in the fourth row...I'm getting a certificate of recognition. There's applause, and I see my father stand up."

"Is there anyone else?"

"I see a teacher...the principal...next to my mother is an older woman looks a lot like my father."

"Is it your grandmother?"

"I...think so..."

"It's okay, take your time. You're making a lot of progress. It would appear your more distant memories are still fully intact."

"The old woman...she's holding something."

"Are you familiar with the object in her hand?"

"No...I don't remember her having it before. It looks like a key."

"Go to her, Suzume."

The girl willed herself in front of the elder, who frowning gave her the key. This object, a mere construct, felt physically weightless but at the same time, held a symbolic kind of weight to the young girl. "I feel like...like this belongs to one of the doors. How do I go back?"

"You need to look for an exit."

Suzume found herself running through the halls of a school in her mind, dodging people as she darted to and fro looking for a way out. "I can't find it! I need to go back! Doctor Otonashi!"

"Just relax," snapped Otanshi in an attempt to quell the fears of the girl. "Stay focused only on my voice. Do you see any doors nearby?"

"Just one."

"Put your key in that door. Focus, and it will guide you to where you need to go."

Taking a deep breath, she twisted the key and slammed her full body into the gateway. Tumbling through it, she returned to the black room where the other two doors remained. She sighed. "It worked..."

"That key, does it work on the other two doors?"

"I'll try the middle one...no, it's still locked. The one on the right...I got a match! I'm going through it..."

"Can you see anything?"

"No," lamented the girl. "Everything is fuzzy. I think these are my most recent memories. I can't focus well enough on them to make out anything."

"That's alright, you've done great so far. We'll take another crack at it in a while. I'm going to bring you back up now." Slowly, Yuzaru guided the girl back to her senses. Staring into her eyes, he could see the pain and confusion. It was very unsettling for some reason. Regardless, he remained composed. "We'll let you get some rest. Angel, if you could follow me?"

* * *

Kanade eyed him suspiciously as they sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Are you sure you're alright? I could tell you weren't quite yourself when you were performing the hypnosis on Suzume."

"I told you, it's nothing. Anyway, I'm going to need you to run a search on the girl's parents. I think that might have some sort of significance." He took a sip of his coffee, continually glancing down.

"Yuzaru, please tell me what's wrong. I hate it when you hold in your feelings like this."

"That girl...there's something strange about her." He paused. "No, it's more like I know her from somewhere, but the name Suzume doesn't ring any bells with me. Dammit, now it feels like I'm the one with amnesia."

"It probably is nothing, but please, be careful. If something feels off to you, make sure to bring it up. Suzume needs you right now, and you need to be completely comfortable around her too."

"I know, Kanade," he replied. _But still..._

Yuzaru Otanashi observed the girl twice more before his shift ended. Thankfully, she was recovering from her injuries without complication. Returning to his apartment, he found himself out cold as soon as he hit the pillow.

For some reason his mind was fixated on the accident that had sent him to the other world. He tossed and turned as he remembered the pain from his internal injuries during that time, as well as the cold dampness of that sealed tunnel. Out of nowhere, the young girl appeared, face grotesque as if death was upon her.

He didn't get much sleep after that.

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Otanashi," Suzume called out as he walked in the door. "Are we going to try the hypnosis again?"

"I was hoping we could get a little further today, if you're feeling up to it."

"Yes, I think I can manage."

"Alright, just relax, and listen to the sound of my voice. Once again, I will start by counting back from ten." He led her deeper and deeper into her subconscious, until she was again staring at the three doors. "I want you to enter the door from yesterday."

"Right." Taking the key again, she unlocked the door and walked through. The fuzziness was gone today, however the images running through her mind were black and white, with sounds dampened. She concentrated, until she could make out two figures. "I see my grandmother...and me as well. I feel hostility; were we fighting?"

"See if you can get closer," instructed the doctor.

"I think...I think this was the day of the accident. I remember now; she and I were out shopping and got in a fight. And then...she said..."

"What did she say, Suzume?"

Tears began to form in the patient's eyes. "She said...she said I was a disgrace to my father. I...I don't know why she said it. Ever since mom and dad died, we've been fighting. It wasn't like this before; I was really close to my grandmother. Why did that have to change?"

"What happened after that?"

"I...I took off running. I didn't care anymore; I just wanted to get away. I put in my earphones and drowned out the world. And then...and then..." She found her throat closing up as she recalled the feeling of being struck by a car. Gagging, she forced herself out of her trance and, retching, vomited all over the floor.

"Suzume!" Dr. Otanashi called for additional nurses and they tried to calm her. Unsuccessful, they had to sedate her. He knew now that the extent of the problem lay with the girl's family, particularly her grandmother and dead father. How were the two connected? And most importantly, why did this entire situation seem so familiar to Yuzaru Otanashi?

Next time: The connection between Ayame Ichinose and Yuzaru Otonashi is finally revealed! Meanwhile, Kanade tries to tie up a few loose family ties.

A/N: Fun fact is that I have been hypnotized before by a licensed therapist, about a year ago. It is an incredibly moving experience, though I didn't puke like Suzume just did. I did cry a lot though, because I saw my 14 year old self with the crap kicked out of her. It was weird because it was a symbolic manifestation of my self-destructive tendencies from back then; I never actually had the crap kicked out of me like that. Sorry if it sounds confusing; it really is complicated.


	7. In Our Memory

_"You're doing a great service, taking care of us like this."_

_ "Trust me, it's no trouble. I am studying to become a doctor, after all." He was sitting with a man who couldn't be more than 35 years old. He'd finished reapplying bandages to the man's head, as well as checking for other signs of injury. "The swelling in your arm is going down. Has the feeling returned to your legs yet?"_

_ The man sighed. "Not really. I still can't even stand properly."_

_ "You hit your head pretty bad, and by the look of it, took a beating to your spine as well."_

_ "I want you to level to me. Just what are my odds?"_

_ Yuzaru frowned. "I'm going to get you out of here. Count on it." Unfortunately, it was to the point where even he didn't know if that was the case. It'd already been 48 hours since the train accident, and this man was definitely in need of intensive care if he wanted to survive. It didn't look good._

_ "Otonashi...can I ask a favor of you?"_

_ "What is it?"  
_

_ "If I don't make it out...I need you to deliver a message to my daughter..."_

* * *

"Yuzaru...wake up, Yuzaru."

He opened his eyes and realized he had slumped over in his chair. "Jeez, how long was I out?"

"I wouldn't know; I just made it in," Kanade replied, sitting down across from him. "Dream of anything interesting?"

"I can't say; I don't really remember what I was dreaming about. Anyway, did you find anything?"

"I did. And there's something you need to know." She pulled out a file and opened to the third page. "This is the medical record for Seiichi Ichinose. According to the report, cause of death was bacterial meningitis brought on by head trauma incurred during a train accident. Time of death is indeterminate but was speculated as being three days after the initial incident.

"Head trauma..."

"There's more. I did some research on the incident and the list of passengers. His wife Chiyoko was also aboard that train. She died instantly when it derailed. And there was one more person involved. This person survived for seven days before falling into a coma due to an internal injury."

"Kanade...you don't mean..."

"Yes. That person...is you. I'm sorry."

"Then the person who I couldn't save was...the person I'd let die was..."

"It was Seiichi Ichinose, the father of Suzume Ichinose," Kanade concluded. Yuzaru put his hand to his head, letting the truth sink in. It made sense: his déjà vu around the patient, the cryptic dream that woke him up a few nights before; it was all because he had known the girl's father. It had been there all along, staring him in the face.

But that in itself revealed another, much darker truth. The death of Seiichi Ichinose was under his own watch. The rift between Suzume and Lorelei, which stemmed from this fact, was his fault. And the argument, which led to Suzume's accident, was catalyzed, all because of him.

Yuzaru felt sick. He couldn't believe it, though he knew he had to. Without a word, he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, into the men's restroom, and hurled the contents of his stomach into the sink. Dizziness overtook him, and he collapsed onto the tiled floor, his world having plunged into darkness.

* * *

That evening, Kanade stopped by the Ichinose residence. After ringing the bell, she waited patiently until the door was opened by Lorelei. "Mrs. Ichinose?"

"You're one of the doctors from the hospital, aren't you? Well, no sense keeping you in the cold. Come in, but take off your shoes."

It was a condominium with two bedrooms. The scent of cinnamon permeated the air, and soft classical music was playing on a CD player nearby. The walls were adorned with portraits of what Angel determined were members of the Ichinose family. A woman who must have been Chiyoko, a man who must have been Seiichi, the young patient Suzume, a much older man, and of course Lorelei herself.

Lorelei ushered the young intern to a seating area, and proceeded into the kitchen to make tea. Returning with two cups, she poured it evenly before sitting down as well. "Is my granddaughter going to be alright?"

"Why haven't you been there to see her?" asked Kanade.

"That isn't any of your business."

"She needs you to be there for her."

"No, she doesn't."

"You're the only family she has-"

"No! Stop! Don't even go there with me!" The woman's temper began to flare. "As far as she's concerned, I'm not her family anymore. I failed her; I betrayed her confidence in me. I crossed the line; what right have I to be a part of her life now?"

"Is that what you truly believe?"

"Young lady, let me ask you: how would you react if the one you loved labeled you as a disgrace to the family name?"

"I would be put off by it, upset even, but I wouldn't hold a grudge and I doubt your granddaughter would either."

"If that's the case, she can come to me."

"She's in the hospital!"

"Then she can get better and then decide whether she wants to see me again! Now get out of my home."

"Not until you face reality."

"Why, you little, insubordinate girl!" Lorelei stood up violently, knocking the teapot aside, hot liquid spilling out. Tears began to form in her tired eyes. "Just leave me to my condemnation, for God's sake."

Kanade took a breath. "Look, I don't care if you believe me or not. But she does need you. And from what I hear, she's needed you for the longest time. If you present to her how you really feel, I am positive she will forgive you. You just need to give her a chance."

* * *

_"We hold the keys..."_

Yuzaru woke up in the hospital's lounge. Dr. Ibuki was next to him. "Coming out of it, Otanashi?"

"Director! What time is it?"

"It's almost ten. You were out a few hours, but you didn't miss anything terribly important. How are you feeling?"

"I think I bumped my head, but I'll survive. Where's Kanade?"

"She's in patient Ichinose's room, along with the girl's guardian."

"Lorelei came to visit her?"

"Apparently it was Miss Tachibana's doing. I figure that, since it's your case, you should go meet up with them as well."

"Yes sir!" With that, Yuzaru rushed to the girl's room. Sure enough, the old woman was there, and the two family members were locked in a deep embrace, tears of joy rolling down their faces. Kanade watched from afar, but turned at the sound of the door opening. Quietly, she waltzed over to him and they stood in the hall.

"Looks like all's well that ends well."

"Indeed. But are you alright, Yuzaru? This entire ordeal has been pretty traumatic for you, opening up some rather old wounds."

"I'll survive. It hurts knowing what I know now, but it's one of the many aspects of working with people in a field like this. It was bound to happen sometime."

"You have a point, there. Still, if you want to talk about it-"

"I'll keep that in mind. But I can assure you I'll be fine." He sighed. _Only one more thing to do..._

Time passed, and it came time for Suzume Ichinose to be discharged. Her grandmother had become a major part of her life again, stopping by each day during the recovery. It was no surprise that she was there again on this day, helping the young girl adjust after such a long stay in a hospital room.

"Alright, everything checks out. You'll be prescribed a low-dose pain medication, but please use it sparingly if you can."

"Understood. Thank you for everything, Dr. Otanashi."

"Before you go, however, I need to discuss something with you, in private."

Lorelei nodded and left the room. Suzume turned to Otanashi. "What is it?"

"The accident in which your parents were killed...I was on that train as well."

"You knew my parents?" asked the girl with a slight shock.

"I knew your father. I couldn't save him, and I wanted to apologize for that."

"I see...still, you did try, so I do want to thank you for that. And you saved me, so in a way you've atoned, I guess."

"He had a message he wanted me to give to you, if I'd made it out and he didn't. I remembered it rather recently, and I figured now would be the best time to tell you. He said, 'We hold the keys to our memories. That is something no one can take away.'"

"But...what does it mean?" Suzume tried to wrap her head around it, but to no avail.

"Suzume, do you remember the door you couldn't open?"

"Yes."

"I think that is what he meant. You have the key to that door. It's up to you to find it."

The girl nodded as she took it all in. "I guess I have some soul-searching to do. Still, the fact that you were able to carry out my father's wish is absolutely wonderful. You and Angel are more than great doctors; you are great people. Once again, thank you for everything."

Yuzaru returned to the cafeteria. Kanade was waiting for him. "How did it go?"

"The rest is up to her," he replied with a grin. "Another wish granted, another case closed." _And a promise kept. Seiichi Ichinose, I hope that you can see your daughter again someday. May you remain at peace in Heaven._

A/N: And with that, the Ichinose case is complete! Thank God; I was worried this one would become a four-parter. I honestly didn't expect this to become such a large case until after I'd made it halfway through. That said, I did enjoy writing it. Also, the title of this chapter is paying homage to episode nine of the Anime ("In Your Memory"), which is also the episode in which the train accident is fully discussed. It's where I got most of my inspiration for the end of this case.


	8. Word of God

It was an eerie blackness, an undefined void of nothing. Kanade found herself brought to this strange world almost at random. And try as she might, she couldn't find a single clue as to what was going on.

"Angel...it is I." A voice which pierced the darkness, hollow yet lucid.

_I know that voice... _"Naoi? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is God, come to deliver unto you a message."

"You're not God, Naoi. We've been over this."

"Dammit, Kanade! When did you become such a realist?" Out of the darkness he appeared, a young man with forest green hair and olive colored eyes. His uniform was a very professional navy blue, and the brim of his hat partially obscured his face. Ayato Naoi, a man who commanded respect, or so he liked to think.

"I'm surprised to see you," the girl admitted. "I can only assume that I am dreaming."

"That is correct. However, you must understand that I am the true Ayato Naoi."

"And how can I reason that to be the case?"

"It is not something that one can affirm with evidence or logic," he explained. "It is merely something one must take great faith in. I need not try and show you more than what your memories allow, for you would have no way of verifying my statements. Therefore, the best you can do is trust me on this."

Kanade nodded. "Very well then. Why are you here?"

"I've come to send you a message. A warning. In three days, a great disaster will befall your hospital. Your abilities will be put to the test, as you are pitted against an ultimatum."

"What kind of ultimatum?" Unnerved, she found herself shivering in her dream state, gripped by an otherworldly fear.

"Two souls will hang in the balance. One shall live, and the other shall die. You will be the one who makes that choice."

"But why!? What purpose does that serve?"

"It is the hand of fate which brings about this action. My mission is merely to guide you through the task." Naoi put his hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could do more, but my own hands are tied. I can only point you in the right direction."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Be strong, Kanade. When the time comes, you will know what to do." With that, the young man faded into the blackness. Kanade felt herself becoming weightless as she too began to fade. A faint beeping could be heard from not far off. Frantically, she reached for the sound...

...And woke up, a cold sweat enveloping her.

* * *

"What do you think it means?" She relayed the dream experience to Yuzaru as they walked briskly down the halls of the hospital.

"I can't say for certain, but if you think it's something dangerous, you might want to talk to Dr. Ibuki about it."

"Do you think he'll listen to me? I mean, it does sound farfetched," lamented the girl.

"Nonetheless, you've been on your internship for a while now and have proven that intuition can be a powerful thing. What's the worst that he could say?"

"You have a point." They stepped into one of the elevators and hit the button for the third floor. The rickety compartment squealed ferociously as it made the journey, sending shockwaves through the ears of the two occupants.

"Ouch! Damn, are they ever going to get this thing fixed?" Yuzaru was covering his ears and trying not to curl up into a ball from the agony."

"I guess it isn't on their priority list; it's been like this for more than two weeks!"

As the elevator came to a stop, the two made a mad dash out the door, dizzy from the metal contraption's deafening screeches.

"I guess when I go to talk to Dr. Ibuki...I'll bring that up." Kanade couldn't help but chuckle a bit despite wincing. The two made their way down the next hall and into their respective areas. Yuzaru fulfilled his duties as pediatric nurse while Kanade had been assigned to prepare patient rooms, as there weren't any pressing cases for the time being. All things considered, it was a peaceful, normal evening.

Regardless, the young girl couldn't get Naoi's words out of her mind. She knew that she needed to speak to the director about the issue, but she wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up. She needed more information. Once at home, Kanade climbed into her bed, and began to meditate before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"I understand you sought another audience with me, Kanade Tachibana."

"I need to know more about what's going to happen. Some clue of where or what it will be."

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that."

"Then what can you tell me? Please, Naoi. Give me a fighting chance, here."

He sighed. "A boy. And a girl. You will see them together, advancing toward a curious object. As you go to follow them, you will be caught up in the storm."

"That isn't much to go by."

"Well, what do you want from me?" he snapped. "I'm an apparition; we're cryptic because he have to be. Normal humans cannot know the secrets of the other world. Of course, you are something of an exception."

"If I am an exception, then why am I still being gauged as any other human?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do more, but that's just the way it is. Rest now. Tomorrow night, I shall give you your final clue."

* * *

"Come in, Miss Tachibana."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Ibuki. I wanted to bring a matter to your attention."

"What is it?" The old man looked slightly puzzled.

"You see...well...I was told by someone that there's concern about...well..."

"Miss Tachibana?"

"Something bad is going to happen tomorrow and I'm worried about people getting hurt!"

The director was even more confused by this. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I was told by an anonymous source that there may be a problem with the overall safety of this hospital. I want to know if you can do an inspection to make sure that isn't the case. Up security if you have to."

The director thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well. If it will make you feel better, I will have the facilities inspected for hazardous items, and security will be fully staffed for twenty-four hours. Since you are so adamant about this, I will assign you to monitor the halls during that time period."

"Understood, sir. Thank you, Dr. Ibuki."

* * *

Another night, another void of darkness. Kanade sat, legs crossed, arms out, waiting patiently for her old comrade to visit. It wasn't long. "I've been expecting you, Naoi."

"I see you decided on pre-emptive measures, Angel. While they might mitigate the damage, you cannot change the course of fate."

"You seem pretty confident for someone who doesn't wish this to happen," countered the girl without moving an inch.

"You misunderstand; I wouldn't dream this on my worst enemy. Unfortunately, it is something neither you nor I can stop."

"Very well. The final clue?"

"One patient will have in them a biological time bomb. No matter what you try, saving this person will forever be futile. You must determine which is which to save the right person."

"How will I know?" she gritted her teeth.

"You will see the sign, when the time is right. Well, Kanade, it's been fun. Unfortunately, that is all I can do. The rest will be up to you." Slowly, Naoi's body began to fade once more.

"Naoi, don't go!" Kanade took off running after him, but it was no use. She woke up, not at all closer to solving the mystery.

* * *

"Well, have you found anything?" It was early in the evening. Kanade had canvassed the hospital nearly four times already, with no indication as to what lay ahead. Growing rather impatient, she found it harder and harder to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we haven't detected anything of suspicion. We'll keep looking, but it might end up being one giant false alarm."

"Alright, just keep looking and I'll head up to the next floor. Again, thank you." She walked briskly toward the elevator. Opening it, though, she was in for quite a shock. "W-what the hell?"

Inside, two teenagers had been so busy making out that they didn't notice the door open. When they saw the fury in Kanade's eyes, however, they immediately pulled away from each other and started to apologize profusely. Sighing, Kanade pushed the button for the next floor.

Everything was going fine, until suddenly, the elevator stopped. _Hm? That's strange._ She pushed the call button, but it didn't seem to respond. _Great, this is the last thing I-_

Her thoughts were further interrupted by a massive screeching as the elevator itself started to slide. She could feel minor vibrations at first, which began to increase as the metal contraption picked up speed. Realization turned into horror as she realized it wasn't stopping. The two occupants on the other side of the compartment stared at her with the same realization, and she dove toward them. Tightly they held onto each other as they all began to scream, the deafening squeal of metal only increasing as they plunged deeper and deeper into the elevator shaft.

And then, in one final crash, one powerful explosion of metal against crumpling metal, it was all over.

Next Time: Is it the end for Angel!?


	9. Combined Attribute

_Oww...it feels like I was hit by a truck. That's right, the elevator...ugh, why is everything so fuzzy? Focus, Kanade; clear your mind and assess the situation. Nothing feels broken, though my hair is kind of sticky. Come to think of it, my legs are too..._

As her vision returned to her, Kanade began to survey her immediate surroundings. The three occupants of the elevator had been thrown about when the machine collided with the bottom of the shaft. The walls themselves were bent haphazardly and the ceiling was reduced to nothing more than jagged metal and plastics. The floor was covered in debris and blood. _Whose blood, though?_

She turned toward the girl next to her, and gasped when she noticed the metal and glass shards wedged deep inside the girl's leg. The girl's nylons were completely destroyed, with blood pouring out; her face pale from losing a significant amount.

Impulsively, the intern tore off her lab coat and started to rip at the seams, creating long strips of white fabric. She tied this along various parts of the girl's leg, slowing the bleeding, but it wouldn't hold forever, she knew. She made sure to keep the shards of glass and metal wedged firmly in the girl's leg. Better that than to create more holes for blood to pour out of.

The boy was across from them, having pulled himself away. Blood trickled down his face and his skin was covered in bruises. One arm was swollen, but other than that he seemed to be in a stable condition.

Kanade started to create a sling for his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Banged up, but I'm alive," the boy responded with a forced chuckle. "You're a doctor?"

"An intern. Kanade Tachibana, or Angel as I'm commonly referred to. What's your name?"

"Takashi Morioka. The girl is Yukine Kobayakawa."

"She's not your girlfriend?"

Takashi blushed. "That's kind of a long story. Anyway, is she going to be alright?"

"At this rate, I can't say. She lost a lot of blood, and her condition could turn at any time." Kanade pulled out her phone. "Good, it looks like analog is still working." She keyed a number and put the handheld up to her ear.

"119, what is your emergency?"

"I need a communication line to node 745728, authorization pin 4419."

"Transferring." There was an audible click as the line connected. A man spoke. "Is that you, Miss Tachibana?"

"Dr. Ibuki! Yes it's me. I'm at the bottom of the hospital's elevator shaft. One boy with minor injuries, one girl who's going critical with major lacerations to the leg."

"Fire rescue has already been dispatched. Operations begin in less than ten. It'll be roughly forty-five minutes to clear the debris; can you hold out?"

Kanade gritted her teeth. "We'll try. Call back if conditions change." With that, she terminated the call.

* * *

Ten minutes passed. Yukine faded in and out of consciousness as pain continued to cripple her. Takashi was pressed up against the wall, lost in thought and trying to fight off the pain he too was facing. Kanade sat next to him.

"So," Kanade began in an attempt to break the silence, "how do you and 'the girl' know each other?"

"I don't see why that's so important to you, Angel."

"Well, I find it curious that despite a lack of relationship, two people just start making out in a hospital elevator."

The boy sighed. "It was mostly her idea. She told me that she wanted to try it because it was taboo. Though I guess I two was kind of enjoying it."

"You say that as if you feel it's a bad thing."

"Yukine's a cute girl. She could have anyone she wanted at this age. Makes me jealous."

"Jealous? She obviously has a vested interest in you, Takashi."

"I can't date her, though!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because she's...you know what, forget it." He began to cough. As the minutes passed, each coughing fit became more violent, until suddenly he started coughing blood. "A-Angel? Something's wrong!"

Kanade instructed Takashi to take off his shirt, and he did so. A closer examination showed the bruising around his waist was getting progressively worse, hinting at a severe internal injury. Things were going from bad to worse.

"Director Ibuki speaking."

"It's Kanade. The male patient is hemorrhaging internally. How much longer?"

"We're looking at twenty-five minutes."

"We may not have that long, Director."

"I'm sorry, Miss Tachibana. We'll do everything we can, but I cannot guarantee their safety in this situation."

"I understand..." Kanade hung up the phone, tossing it to the ground in disgust and shame. She took another look around when her eyes rested upon a small compartment built into the wall. It looked as if the crash had destroyed the lock, and with a bit of prying, she found it opened to contain medical supplies.

The kit contained bandages, antibiotic ointment, purified water, pain relief caplets, and a two-way transfusion kit. The intern got right to work re-bandaging and disinfecting Yukine's wounds, and also made her down some of the painkiller. Still, the young female patient was white as a ghost; barely moving, barely breathing. Having done all she could, Kanade moved over to where Takashi sat.

"You need to take what's left of these," she instructed him.

"I'll be fine. Besides, didn't your boss say I was dying?"

"We don't know that yet. Stay positive."

Takashi coughed, more blood pouring from his lips as the color continued to drain from him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not an idiot." He paused, and then tilted his head toward Yukine. "What about her? Will she make it?"

"Without a blood transfusion, I don't think she will. She's nearly in shock as it is. I've done all I can; I'd give her some of my blood but if our types don't match it'll kill her anyway."

"She's B-negative," Takashi answered.

"Then that's out; I'm O-positive so it's not compatible. Wait, how do you know?"

"Because I'm also B-negative. I want you to use my blood to save her."

Kanade's jaw dropped. "Are you insane? Doing something like that _will_ kill you."

"And if I don't do it, I may still die," he countered. "At least this way, I can make sure _she_ doesn't go down with me."

As much as she hated the idea, she knew it was the only choice they had. "Very well." Silently, she took the transfusion device and connected the IV tubes between Takashi and Yukine.

"Angel..." the boy paused as he stifled a cough. "When she comes to, I want to know if you can give her a message for me."

"What is it?"

"Tell her that I will always love her."

"Takashi, what is Yukine Kobayakawa to you?"

"The truth is...Yukine is my little sister. Our parents got divorced when we were young. She actually doesn't remember that I used to be her brother. If it's possible...I'd like to keep it that way."

"If that is what you wish, then that is how it shall be," Kanade responded solemnly. With that, she opened the valve, and the boy began to feel his life drain into his sister's veins.

* * *

"Kanade! Thank God you're alright!" Yuzaru reached down and hugged her tightly.

"Just a concussion and a mild skull fracture. They stapled it shut, and I'll be back on my feet in a week. I'll be okay, I promise."

"The girl who was with you, Yukine Kobayakawa, is still in the ICU. The plan is to move her into outpatient if she remains stable for forty-eight hours. So far, it seems she will survive this ordeal."

"That reminds me; I need to have a talk with her parents before then. Both of them, if you can direct them over here."

"Um...sure," Yuzaru was a little confused by such a request, but since it was Kanade, figured that it was an important one.

"And what of the boy's body?" asked Kanade.

"Cleaned up and in the morgue. Whoever that boy was, he did an amazing deed."

_Yeah...whoever he was, alright._ Kanade simply smiled.

A/N: And with that, the curtains close on yet another case. You guys are more than welcome to move on to the Intermission if you'd like a behind the scenes look at what you just read. Otherwise, "Fallen Angels" is waiting for you, starting on Chapter Eleven.


	10. Intermission: Prelude to Finale

Hey guys! HumanKnotGirl here to deliver some final words on this series, now that it's drawing to a close. First off, I would like to thank all of you guys (and gals) who stuck with it for this long and provided commentary. That meant a lot to me and helped to make this story as polished it is now. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, so after the next case, it's all over. Sorry guys!

But before that, I want to take the time to present a little additional information on the case you guys just read, as well as some information about the final case. I promise there are no real spoilers, so feel free to read through these notes:

- I had been wanting to bring back a character from the original series for some time. Orginally, the character was going to be Takamatsu, and one of the chapters was going to be titled "Brothers." The idea I had for the case was Takamatsu coming back in Kanade's dreams to warn her that a member of the boy's family was going to succumb to a terrible illness. Angel would save Takamatsu's living brother and deliver a meaningful message. However, this idea got scrapped in favor of using Ayato Naoi.

- In channeling Naoi's character, I tried to apply two motifs: The first was adhering to Naoi's God Complex. The second was adhering to the cryptic nature of spirits. Naoi lampshades this by mentioning that while it's not something he wants to do, it's something he has to do. I think even he is aware that he isn't really God, and puts up a facade for his own sake which he can easily bring down when needed, such as in this case.

- The elevator shaft idea actually had two sources: the House MD television drama, and "Motives," which is a Code Geass fanfic of mine. In the season six finale of House, a woman is pinned by the rubble of a collapsed building. I used that woman as a base for Yukine Kobayakawa's character. Takashi Morioka didn't really have a base, and served mainly as a foil.

- I did use a tourniquet on Yukine (which is extremely frowned upon), but I tried to at least use it the _right_ way. It's used only to control bleeding, foreign objects are left in the body to further aid in this, and Kanade expresses her reluctance because she understands that it's likely Yukine will lose her leg altogether.

- While we're on that subject, Kanade did seem to have a lot of medical knowledge, didn't she? I wanted her internship to also be a learning experience, so with each case, she got more and more involved in the nurses' affairs. While she's still doing a lot of grunt work, there are an increasing number of times where she's taking the helm as far as the medicine goes, and the finale will be no exception.

- The calls to emergency were described in rather explicit detail. This was a throwback to House MD (Gregory House orders transfers between hospitals as he sees fit), and also to The Fast and the Furious. In that movie there are two scenes where Brian O' Conner connects to an Emergency line and uses an authorization code to connect to secure channels (first to trace Dominic's Cell Phone, and then later to call in a rescue helicopter). I took that idea and used it first to do a transfer to Kanade's hospital (in the Ichinose case), and then to provide a secure channel to communicate with Dr. Ibuki while in the elevator (in the Kobayakawa case). The rationale was that the call button wasn't working and the debris would have made digital cell signals unusable (but analog signals would still work). If you caught that, then bonus points for you.

- The live transfusion was something I came up with on the fly, unsure if such a thing was possible. However, it turns out that in WWII, there was a device that allowed live transfusions to occur (you can find a picture of it on Wikipedia). It's actually a very simple device, and uses both pressure and gravity to transfer blood from one body to another. Of course, standard transfusion rules apply (must be same blood type).

- The incest. Oh, boy...where do I begin? This too was something I came up with on the fly. It was the only guaranteed way to make sure the blood type gambit would work (siblings are more likely to know each other's medical histories than two strangers would, obviously). And...part of me kind of wanted it because I've spent too much time reading stories written by wingsofseyfert12. I kept it G rated, so...yeah.

- The internal injury that Takashi had was inspired by the injury Gren had in "Jupiter Jazz: Part 2" of Cowboy Bebop. I also tried to give the final conversation between Takashi and Kanade a similar feel to the conversation Gren and Spike had in the aforementioned episode. Hopefully the parallels are visible.

- The final case, instead of being referred to by multiple titles, only has one title: "Fallen Angels." It's three parts long and pays homage to, you guessed it: Cowboy Bebop ("Ballad of Fallen Angels" and the two-part nature of the arc endings). Because I started writing it around Christmas, it has some Christmas elements in it as well. The disease in the final case is actually a pretty common one, but one with a very high fatality rate. Expect the death to only get worse from here.

That's about it. There is one more thing, but to talk about it would spoil what's to come. Therefore, I shall leave you guys to enjoy the last leg of this little journey. "Fallen Angels" is waiting for you.


	11. Fallen Angels: Part One

"Your performance up to this point has been nothing short of exemplary, miss Tachibana."

"Thank you for your kind words, Dr. Ibuki." They were sitting across from each other in the director's office, the man himself going through the completed case files and signing them off.

"Tell me, what are your thoughts on this hospital? Do you feel it is a comfortable environment for staff and patients alike?"

"Well," began the young girl, "I feel that the atmosphere is very professional while keeping interactions very casual. That is to say, it's just right. But, while I have the necessary resources to take on cases in succession, I'm not sure I'm skilled enough to take them on simultaneously."

"I understand why you would feel that way. You are just one person, after all. Considering that Christmas is coming up, I'm trying to see if I can find a few more 'Angels' to help you out."

"Thank you very much, Director." With that, she stood up.

"There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you, Tachibana." He looked up, his eyes more serious than expected.

"Is something the matter?"

"Your next case. The patient is the son of one of our hospital's primary donors, a good friend of mine. At the expense of making this a personal matter, I'd like you to make this case your top priority at all costs."

"I assure you that will not be a problem, Dr. Ibuki. Thank you for putting your faith in me." With that, the silver-haired girl took her leave.

* * *

"Sounds to me like he's being paranoid. It's not as if the donor will stop funding the hospital because his son's wish isn't granted." Yuzaru took a sip of his coffee as he watched the snow fall outside the lobby window.

"I do understand his concern," replied Kanade. "Even if business continues as usual, the friendship those two have will be irrevocably strained."

"Yeah, you have a point there. I wonder what the kid's wish is, though."

"I see him tonight, so I'll let you know tomorrow. By the way, are you alright? You've been slumped over on the table like that for the past twenty minutes."

"What? Oh, sorry," responded the doctor, sitting upright. "I guess you can say the holidays are taking their toll on me.

"It's because of your sister, isn't it? That wasn't your fault-"

"I know, I know. Regardless, this time of year just gets to me. It's not like I really have a family anymore."

"I'm sorry. Forget I brought it up..." She stirred her hot chocolate quietly, looking down, unsure of what to do and feeling like an idiot for bringing up such a sore subject. Five minutes passed, and Otanashi glanced at his watch.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I'll see you later, Kanade. Good luck tonight." He stood up and walked down the hall toward his patients, leaving the golden-eyed girl pondering.

* * *

The patient was quietly reading when he heard a knock at the door to his room. "It's open," was his reply.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I was sent here to see you on this night." She gave him the once over. He couldn't have been more than seventeen, with blond hair and hazel eyes. He, in turn, gave her a once over.

"If I'm not mistaken, you must be Angel. My father's told me a lot about you and what you do. I take it you've come to grant some silly wish of mine?" The boy was no doubt an abrasive one.

"What makes you believe that a wish is a silly thing?" asked the girl. "Wishes are gateways into our aspirations and our potential. They are keys to self-fulfillment and self-actualization. Without wishes, can we really call ourselves complete beings?"

"Very poetic. However, I beg to differ. Wishes inevitably lead to silly idealisms and lofty ambitions. I prefer the concrete, the easily attained. Expectancy Theory would more accurately describe me than Maslow's Needs Model would."

"You're well versed, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi. I take it you're studying to follow in the path of your father?"

"Intuitive guess. Yes, I have extensive knowledge of business and higher level management. If and when I get out of here, I will be continuing down that path. No, I will not be succeeding my father. I am the second child of the Tsukiyomi patriarch. My elder brother has that right. I will be making my own way from the ground up, which is fine by me."

"You feel no envy toward your brother?"

"Why should I? Just because the path is open to him does not mean he will be entitled to success. While he works directly under my father, he still has to prove himself a crafty executive before the family name goes to him. Whether or not that happens is to be determined."

"I see your point, Kinnosuke." Angel pulled up a chair and sat down. "So this is simply a bump in the road for you?"

"That depends entirely on perspective. A positive perspective is that this hospital is one of the best in Japan, therefore my recovery is practically assured. A negative perspective is that my ailment has a high mortality rate, therefore death is more than likely. A neutral perspective is that either of these possibilities can occur, and currently that's where I fall."

"I can assure you the members of this hospital will do all they can to accommodate and treat."

"That is kind, albeit ambitious, Angel. It can't be helped, though; it's your job to provide such assurances. How about I give you one, instead? I assure you that I have no wishes that need to be granted. If that is all, you may see yourself out the door."

Kanade sighed. "Very well then. However, I can and must assure you that I will not give up until I get the answers out of you. Bank on that." Stepping out into the hall, she proceeded toward the staff lounge to clock out for the night.

_Well, that didn't go as planned. Maybe he is telling the truth and he really doesn't have a wish. No, there's no way that's possible. Surely he's hiding something, but what could it be? I guess I should double-check his file tomorrow, maybe talk to his father. I need a clue, something I can cling to and run with. This is going to be a problem._

Next Time: Will Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi finally open up? Will Yuzaru?


	12. Fallen Angels: Part Two

"I know it's a little early, but I got you something," Kanade announced as she handed a box to Yuzaru.

"A Christmas present? That's nice of you. Thanks, Kanade."

"Please, feel free to open it now."

Sliding a finger through the crease in the wrapping, Yuzaru Otanashi tore the wrapping apart, revealing the box underneath. Opening the box revealed a silk tie, emerald green in color.

"I haven't seen you in a green tie. I thought it might look good on you."

"Thank you, Kanade. I'll put it on right away." As he loosened his tie, Kanade noticed a small rash on the side of his neck.

"Yuzaru, what's that on your neck?"

"Huh? I don't know, probably a razor burn or something. I'm sure it'll go away soon enough." With that, he put on his new tie, covering the blemish. The two exchanged general conversation before heading off to do their respective shifts., and that was that.

Kanade found herself back in Kinnosuke's room. The boy seemed a lot worse today, for some reason. His temperature was up, as was his blood pressure. Not to mention his body was flushed in several places.

"So, the great Angel has appeared again," called out the young boy from across the room. "Can't you see I'm not in the mood for your silly games?"

"Nonetheless, I am determined," replied the girl. "I am sure there is something you desire more than anything, and it's that something that I wish to help cultivate."

"Suit yourself, then. Also, don't come too close; doctors think I have some sort of infection."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. They have me on pain meds but it's about a four out of ten right now."

"I don't envy you one bit. So, how about you tell me a little bit about you?"

The boy shrugged, suppressing a cough. "There really isn't much to know. My family is big into business. I go to one of the most pristine academies in Japan and live a relatively lavish life. Once I've graduated I need to secure myself an empire of my own design. It's really straightforward."

"Do you feel this is fulfilling?" asked Angel politely.

"More or less. It's more humbling than the path my brother has laid out for him."

"How do you feel about your brother? You speak of him often. Are you two close?"

"Not at all," replied Kinnosuke. "Though to be honest, I still worry about him. Despite being older, he can be somewhat aloof. I don't know if he takes his privilege and position seriously. I want him to succeed, but I worry about what could happen if he fails. Maybe...maybe part of me wishes I could carry that weight for him...figuratively, of course! I already told you I don't have a wish."

"You are a very noble person, Kinnosuke. The kindness in your heart is something you should be more open with, instead of closing it up behind a veil of cold logic."

"Without logic, this would would be horridly inefficient. Now, I know this is awkward, but I do need to use the lavatory, so if you could..."

"Oh, my apologies. I'll be outside." Kanade stepped outside the patient room for a moment. It wasn't a minute later she heard a scream from the patient restroom. Instinctively, she dashed inside, to find Kinnosuke standing next to the toilet, which was covered in blood.

"Kinnosuke, your waist!" Grabbing some gloves, Kanade moved forward to examine one of the boy's rashes. It was bleeding profusely and dripping pus. "Oh no..."

"What? What's going on, Angel?"

"You may not be getting out of here after all. We need a triage for staph ASAP!" In thirty seconds, the room was flooded with doctors and nurses. The boy found himself being poked and prodded as multiple samples were taken. In less than 30 minutes, a diagnosis was confirmed and the boy rolled out by gurney toward the ICU.

Dr. Ibuki called an emergency meeting. "The patient, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi, is currently nonresponsive to antibiotics. Therefore, we have determined that this is MSRA, also known as a drug-resistant staph infection. In order to combat the spread of the infection, all personnel will be screened at the start and end of each shift. Anyone with signs of infection will be quarantined. As always, sanitation will be top priority. That is all."

Kanade showed no sign of symptoms upon her initial screening, but without a case, she didn't have much to do. She busied herself running errands for the other doctors and nurses. And then, toward the end of her shift, she received a text telling her to report to Dr. Ibuki's office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

"Miss Tachibana. Yes. Given the chain of events I have no choice but to remove you from Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi's case."

"I understand," answered Kanade, albeit it with some disappointment.

"Furthermore, I must regretfully put you on suspension. For the time being, you are relieved of your duties as an intern at this hospital."

_What? That doesn't make any sense!_ "Did I do something wrong, Director?"

"You didn't. You've been a valuable asset to this hospital and I commend you for your efforts. However, I've noticed that you have a very close relationship with Dr. Yuzaru Otonashi."

"With all due respect, I not sure how that would be an issue, since it hasn't been in the past."

Dr. Ibuki let out a deep, mournful sigh. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. Dr. Otonashi has been quarantined."

Kanade froze as the word "quarantined" registered in her brain. "You...you don't mean...you can't mean..."

"He has a staph infection. We don't know yet if antibiotics will work. If it's similar to the Kinnosuke case, then there is a possibility he may not make it."

"Where is he now?" The girl's voice was shaky. She felt her body tremble in fear.

"ICU Room 116. You're free to visit him, but you won't be able to approach him. I'm sorry."

Kanade found herself rushing down halls toward the ICU. However, she immediately slowed to a halt upon reaching the room. Through the glass, she could see Yuzaru, covered in IV tubes and monitor equipment. The rash on his neck had turned into an abscess, and he had a high fever. It looked to her like his condition was worsening faster than Kinnosuke's.

"No...Yuzaru...why did it have to be you?" Tears began to well in her eyes as she turned to walk away. They began to pour down her cheeks as she ran to the nearest restroom. And as that door shut, the screams of anguish began.

Next Time: Two patients with the odds vastly against them. One of which deals a massive blow to our dear heroine. What will happen? The stunning conclusion to "On the Way to Heaven" is next!


	13. Fallen Angels: Part Three

He looked up from the book he was reading and saw her peering through the glass. "I won't bite, Angel. Just cover up when you come in."

Kanade, wearing gloves and a surgical mask, sat down next to Kinnosuke. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Still no response to the antibiotics. Didn't think I'd be going out like this, to be honest."

"You're giving up? Just like that?"

Kinnosuke shrugged, chuckling a little. "We're just along for the ride, wouldn't you say? Doesn't matter what I say to the contrary; if it's my time to go then I have to just be thankful for the time I had."

Kanade turned away, staring toward the monitors. "You know...I was in your position once. I had a heart defect, and doctors were giving me less and less time to live. I remember being afraid. I was always worrying that the next day was going to be my last. But I received a miracle..."

"Angel..."

"You've received a death sentence...tell me, why aren't you afraid?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Why are you so calm about this? You're dying! You don't get a miracle! You should be angry! You should be crying, screaming, cursing God for what he's done!"

"I don't see a reason to be angry."

"Why not!? I don't get you, Kinnosuke. You insist that you don't have a wish or desire, you insist that your fucked up family hierarchy doesn't matter to you, and now you insist that you don't give a damn about dying. Does _anything_ phase you at all? Anything?"

"Angel, listen to me!" He grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes. "No matter what happens in this world, it is _insignificant_ in proportion to the rest of the universe. People with overwhelming ambitions overwhelm themselves and fail to see what matters most. What sickens me is that it's _you_ of all people who fail to understand that.

"Tell me, do you even _have_ a life outside this hospital? How much time do you spend with your friends? Your family? How much time do you devote to the activities you used to enjoy? And tell me this: how much effort are you putting toward the relationships that mean everything to you? I can tell you care _far_ more about Dr. Otanashi than about me, so why are you with me and not him?

"And if you wonder why I talk about my brother so much, it's because I pity him. I know that with his predetermined path he will _never_ be able to have a close relationship with the people who work under him. At least I would have been able to with whatever business I chose to create. It's the small interactions that matter most, Angel. The people _closest_ to you are the ones that matter."

Kanade wanted to open her mouth, but found she had nothing to say. The boy was right, about everything. In a way he had read her like an open book.

"I want you to know that I have lived a fulfilling life, Angel. I didn't make a huge difference in the scheme of things, but I was able to leave a lasting impression on those I cared about the most. You don't need to grant wishes; you just need to be there."

There was silence, but eventually Kanade could finally speak again. "I misjudged you, Kinnosuke Tsukiyomi. And in a way, I misjudged myself. I wanted to be there for everybody. I wanted...to save everybody. But in the end, I couldn't even save my best friend."

"But you can still be there for him. My wish is, that for one night, you stop being Angel and just be you. Whoever that person is, be her, and be there for the person you care about more than any other."

"I understand. Thank you, Kinnosuke." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kanade walked into the hall, and then entered the adjacent room, where the boy she loved was laying.

* * *

"Yuzaru," murmured the girl into his ear. "Can you hear me, Yuzaru?"

"K...Kanade..." His voice was rough, his breathing ragged. "Why...are you crying...?"

"I made a mistake, Yuzaru. I failed to see what was most important to me. But I'm here now. I promise to be with you, until the very end."

"I love you...so much..."

"I love you too, Yuzaru. I'm going to think of you every day."

"Please don't cry for me...whatever you do..."

"Never...I promise every thought will be a happy one. Thank you...for everything." She tried her best to smile despite the mask being in the way. Yuzaru Otonashi smiled back. They sat together in silence as the minutes wore on, and his pulse continued to weaken. One last beat, and everything stopped. Yuzaru Otonashi was dead.

Kanade stood up and switched off the equipment. She checked the clock. _Time of death...2:27AM. Goodbye, Yuzaru. May you finally make it to Heaven._ As other nurses entered to prepare the body for transfer to the morgue, the girl found herself walking aimlessly toward the cafeteria.

She sat down with a coffee, the kind her best friend and lost love would often drink. Festive music was playing, as Christmas was fast approaching. She figured she'd take the Director on his offer, and ride out the suspension. Deep down, she did miss spending more time with her friends and family.

"Miss Tachibana!" _Speak of the devil._ "I'm glad I caught up with you before you took off for home."

"Good evening, Dr. Ibuki. Is there something you needed me for?"

"I needed to give you this," he said, handing over a locker key. "It belonged to Otanashi; I figured you were the right one to give it to."

"Thank you, director."

"Don't stick around too long. It looks like it's starting to snow again. Merry Christmas, Angel."

"Merry Christmas." She finished her coffee and went to the locker room. Hanging up her lab coat, she fished out the extra key and held it in her hand. _Guess I might as well._ Walking over to his locker, she placed the key in and pulled the handle.

Yuzaru's locker was rather bare, to her surprise. Two lab coats with stethoscopes and pens. Keys and wallet on a shelf. And a small package with Kanade's name on it. _What's this?_ Opening it, she found a silver locket containing two pictures: one of her, and one of Yuzaru. At the bottom of the box was a note. It read, "May we continue to move forward, destinies intertwined."

She tied the locket around her neck and stuck the note in her pocket. A warm smile graced her lips as she walked out into the winter night. Flakes of snow danced like fairies as she passed streetlight after streetlight on her way home.

_Yuzaru, though you are gone, I will continue to move with you. Such is a wish that I am more than happy to grant._

**-END**


End file.
